


Ricordi scomparsi

by Dagda16



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Ricordi scomparsi

Dall'ultima volta che Fortuna aveva visto l'Arno erano passati quasi sessant'anni.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di rivederlo in una delle peggiori circostanze della sua vita. Si sedette sul parapetto di Ponte Vecchio, e controllò l'ora.

Leonardo e il ritardo andavano d'accordo almeno quanto lei andava d'accordo con la birra, ma almeno in quell'occasione si era aspettata di vederlo arrivare prima. Non era sicura che qualcuno potesse riconoscerla, era cambiata molto dall'ultima volta che aveva messo piede da quelle parti. Per quello che la riguardava, era cambiata anche troppo.

Per anni era stata convinta di aver rimosso qualcosa nella sua mente, un ricordo, e quando Leonardo le aveva detto che il suo sospetto era vero, Firenze era rispuntata nella vita di Fortuna. Avrebbe dovuto odiarla, quella città, ma era lì che si erano conosciuto, e dopo tutto quello che era successo, lei lo amava ancora.

Lui, più scemo di lei, faceva lo stesso.

Fortuna intravide la sua massa di capelli rosso ruggine lungo la sponda dell'Arno. Lo aspettò, si accese una sigaretta e controllò i dintorni per l'ennesima volta. Sebbene consapevole del rischio minimo che correva, non le andava che qualcuno potesse piazzarsi troppo vicino e origliare. Non c'erano solo parassiti, lì intorno.

Leonardo la raggiunse dopo una decina di minuti, fasciato nella sua tenuta da moto.

“Pensavo non volessi dare nell'occhio, Leo.”

“Era l'unica cosa che mi aiutasse a coprire la tuta antiproiettile sotto.”

“Ah già... adesso ci siamo dati alle armi da fuoco.” commentò Fortuna, piuttosto disgustata. Sapeva che non era colpa sua se i patrizi avevano infranto le regole, ma tutta quella storia si stava facendo assurda, e non solo pericolosa per gli eventuali morti. C'erano precisi motivi per cui, per millenni, tutte le comunità segrete erano rimaste in buoni rapporti fra loro: mantenere una maniera di uccidere chiara e riconoscibile.

Non volevano tornare a quel maledetto far west di prima dell'impero romano, e anche se lei non lo aveva visto con i suoi occhi, aveva ascoltato le storie terribili di suo nonno per tutta la sua infanzia.

Per un momento, restò appena imbambolata a guardare Leonardo. Non si vedevano da qualche mese, ma come sempre le sembrava che fossero anni.

Il tempo era molto più crudele, da quando erano costretti a vedersi di nascosto. Durava già da tanto quello schifo, e sarebbe durato ancora, lo sapevano benissimo. Almeno, era piuttosto sicura che non gli interessasse nessun'altra. A lei nemmeno, ne aveva già abbastanza con lui.

“L'ho messa anch'io.” gli disse.

Leonardo rise, ma era una risata senza dubbio amara. “Ti avrei incontrata altrove, ma adesso che il resto della mia famiglia è fuori dalla città, penso riusciremo a parlare senza doverci nascondere.”

“Ma sono anni che ci nascondiamo.”

“Sì, e immagino che tuo padre non sospetti proprio un cazzo, eh? Dai, Feffa.... il vecchio Conte ci ha sempre visto lungo.”

“Adesso è troppo impegnato a essere felice per aver trovato la reincarnazione di mio fratello. Guai a levargli questa soddisfazione.”

Leonardo ammutolì, cercando di non mettere carne a fuoco su quella faccenda. “Eric ha capito niente?”

“Sa tutto. Ma finge di non sapere, perché penso verrebbe un colpo ai miei. Solo che loro non hanno capito che Eric non è... lui non è Amon. E anche Dess non lo ha ancora capito.”

“E tu lo hai capito?”

“Oh, sì. È stata la prima cosa che ho capito guardandolo. Quello non è mio fratello, e non potrà mai esserlo, Leo. È troppo diverso da lui, ma immagino che a volte un'illusione faccia meno male della cruda realtà. Eppure, io lo sto trattando davvero come se fosse mio fratello, non posso farci niente.”

Leonardo si sedette accanto a lei, sul parapetto del ponte. “Non credo che tu lo faccia perché ti manca Amon.”

“Ma lui mi manca.”

“Sì, ma non intendevo questo. Tu non sovrapponi le loro immagini, sei piuttosto lucida, non è vero? Lo sei sempre stata.”

Fortuna annuì, e si accese un'altra sigaretta. Non aveva mai fumato tanto come in quel periodo, era un bene che i suoi polmoni non potessero risentirne alla stessa maniera degli esseri umani. La pasòò a Leonardo, e lui diede un paio di lunghi tiri, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Feffa, ho così tante cose da dirti che non so di preciso da dove cominciare. E con onestà, ti dico che ho molta paura di come prenderai tutto ciò che ho da dirti.” Leonardo le restituì la sigaretta ed espirò a lungo, fissando il pavimento.

“Comincia e basta. Qualunque cosa tu abbia da dire, non può peggiorare la situazione di così tanto.”

“Non esserne così sicura, Feffa. Ho invece la sensazione che farà peggiorare di brutto tutto ciò che c'è fra me e te.”

Fortuna alzò le spalle. “Hai un'amante? Sei diventato impotente? O cosa?”

“Feffa, io e te abbiamo una figlia.”

Sul volto di Leonardo si dipinse il terrore più puro. I suoi grandi occhi color nocciola erano vitrei come quelli di una statua, e aveva il fiato corto.

Fortuna lo guardò, senza realmente sapere come reagire. Dopo un attimo, fumò il resto della sua sigaretta, finendola in pochi tiri, e se la spense sul palmo della mano. “Leo, ti sei drogato? Credo che se avessi partorito, sai, me ne sarei ricordata. Anche perché è difficile ignorare il male che può farti un bambino che ti esce dalla passera.”

Leonardo scosse la testa. “No, Feffa. Non ti sto dicendo cazzate, io... noi... dieci anni fa io e te siamo venuti qua. Ce ne siamo stati nascosti per un po', e durante quei mesi tu eri incinta. E hai partorito. Quando è successo, siamo andati dagli spettri e abbiamo dato a loro nostra figlia. Non c'era davvero un altro modo per portarla al sicuro. Loro ci hanno promesso di tenerla con loro, di farla crescere bene. In cambio hanno voluto un pezzo della tua pelle, e tu li hai pagati. E dopo... dopo io sapevo che non avresti mai retto. Eri disperata quando ce ne siamo andati via dalla casa degli spettri, avevo paura che finissi in depressione, così... ti ho cancellato ogni ricordo della gravidanza, degli spettri, e di Amelia.”

Fortuna restò ad ascoltarlo in assoluto silenzio. Sempre senza parlare, si alzò dal parapetto e si diresse all'uscita del ponte. Il suo cervello non riusciva nemmeno a metabolizzare ciò che era appena venuta a sapere, a capire come considerare ciò che era appena avvenuto.

C'erano troppe cose nuove da digerire, troppe domande che avrebbe voluto fare a Leonardo, ma non sapeva da dove cominciare. Aveva bisogno di camminare, di farsi passare tutta quella strana agitazione che le stava aggredendo lo stomaco, risalendo fino alla sua testa.

Percepì Leonardo che la seguiva, e ringraziò che ormai si conoscessero da tempo, fin troppo perché lui facesse l'errore di parlarle o toccarla mentre si trovava in quello stato di estrema confusione.

Dopo un tempo che, a giudicare da quanto era sceso il sole, poteva quantificarsi in diverse ore, Fortuna si fermò in un vicolo e si arrese. Si arrese all'evidenza che lui le avesse appena rivelato qualcosa che stava per mettere in discussione una gran serie di elementi, e non solo nella loro relazione.

Anzi, tra tutte le possibili disgrazie che potevano derivare da questa novità, la relazione sembrava davvero una stronzata al confronto. E pensare che non sarebbero nemmeno dovuti stare mai insieme, ora saltava fuori che avevano sfornato una bambina.

Leonardo non aveva una bella cera, e quando finalmente lei lo guardò in faccia, lui sembrò stare per svenire. O forse era per la puzza di piscio che aleggiava nel vicolo, chissà.

“Io sono stata incinta, mi stai dicendo. E io ho dimenticato tutto. Come cazzo ci sei riuscito? Era questo che volevo dire, vero? Quando mi hai detto che mi sfuggiva _qualcosa_. Alla faccia del qualcosa, Leo!”

Lui annuì, appena assente. Strofinò le mani per un momento.

“Sono sempre stati tutti convinti che io non avessi capacità, nella mia famiglia. Sono sempre stati convinti che io non sapessi leggere la mente come mio padre e strappare la verità dalla gente come mia sorella. Beh, è da parecchio che ho scoperto che, semplicemente, non avrebbero mai potuto accorgersi di cosa sono in grado di fare io.”

“E cosa saresti in grado di fare?”

“Io sono capace di ipnotizzare la gente. Posso, davvero, posso far credere a chiunque qualunque cosa io voglia, e loro non ne saranno mai coscienti. Non ho mai potuto dirlo a nessuno, perché se lo dico... non ho più potere su quella persona.”

“E così hai deciso di dirmelo... ma io che cazzo ne so che non mi stai dicendo stronzate? Questa cosa è troppo grossa, Leo, me l'hai fatta troppo grossa.”

“Non volevo che impazzissi come mia madre, Feffa. Ti prego, lo so che quello che ho fatto è stato terribile, ma... non potevi chiedermi di lasciarti ridurre così. Non avrei retto, non sarei stato più capace di mantenere una parvenza di calma, in tutto questo macello.”

Fortuna sembrò calmarsi, gradualmente. Batté le mani una sola volta, e si accovacciò per terra, come se cercasse di togliersi l'intorpidimento dalle gambe. Quando si rialzò, sembrava sul piede di guerra. Leonardo l'aveva già vista così, ma ora non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi.

Fortuna si scoprì il braccio, dove una lunga striscia di pelle cicatrizzata le partiva dalla parte superiore del polso e le finiva circa a metà dell'avambraccio. Almeno quella strana macchia ora assumeva un significato sensato.

Quanto ai postumi del parto, si era accorta di non essere più come prima là sotto, ma aveva creduto per tanto tempo di aver esagerato con qualche pratica strana che non si ricordava, forse per una sbornia colossale. Certo, adesso tutti i tasselli andavano al loro posto.

“I miei come hanno fatto a non accorgersi della mia assenza?”

“Ci eravamo messi d'accordo che ti saresti inventata una buona scusa per andartene tutt'ora non so cosa tu abbia detto ai tuoi, ma non sembravano particolarmente contenti.”

Fotuna non se ne sorprese. Far contenti i suoi per lei era sempre stata un'impresa, e quelle rare volte in cui c'era riuscita, la ricompensa era stata deludente ai massimi livelli. Non faceva più caso alla delusione eterna che con le sue azioni procurava ai suoi, non era mai stata lei la figlia preferita.

Peccato che il figlio preferito fosse morto, e anche in una delle maniere peggiori.

Si distrasse da quei pensieri e senza quasi accorgersene tirò fuori l'ennesima sigaretta dal pacchetto. Non si sorprese nel vedere che ne restavano soltanto un paio.

“Lei... sta bene? Gli spettri non sono proprio gente a cui lascerei una bambina, demone o no che sia.”

“Non mi è venuta un'idea migliore. Tu ora non lo ricordi, e in tutta onestà non voglio ancora sbloccarti il ricordo perché ho paura che tu abbia un crollo, ma... eri d'accordo con me. Se ci pensi, non è un'idea così malvagia: mangiano anche loro carne umana, le insegnerebbero a cacciare, a sopravvivere. E poi mi sembravano contenti di avere una nuova entrata in famiglia.”

Fortuna riprese a camminare, aspettando che Leonardo la seguisse. Non le piaceva stare troppo ferma in un punto preciso, in quella città. “Lei sa di noi? Che siamo i suoi genitori, voglio dire.”

“Sì. Ho detto a Mathias che c'erano delle condizioni precise. Gli spettri sono tante cose, ma mantengono la parola data. E poi li abbiamo pagati.”

“Vorrei sapere che cazzo se ne fanno della mia pelle. Sono spettri, non gli serve avere culo, gli basta sbranare le persone.”

“Non gliel'ho chiesto, non mi sembrava il caso entrarci troppo in confidenza. Ad ogni modo, prima o poi torneremo a riprendercela. Solo, non possiamo essere così ingenui da non pensare a cosa comporti la sua sola esistenza.”

“Oh, è la prima cosa a cui ho pensato, in realtà. Dubito davvero che i tuoi e i miei ci lascino tenere... Amelia? E che poi faremo tutti la bella famigliola felice. Mio padre ha tutte le intenzioni di scoprire chi tra i tuoi parenti ha fatto fuori mio fratello.”

Leonardo annuì. Per lui era sempre stato difficile convivere con il fardello di essere circondato da indizi ambulanti, ma senza essere mai in grado di capire. Suo padre non aveva mai parlato, con nessuno di loro, riguardo le accuse che gli erano state rivolte. Forse ne aveva parlato con Alessandra, ma nemmeno lei diceva nulla.

Leonardo aveva provato a lungo a scucirle qualsiasi informazione, ma sua sorella era sempre stata furba, e non poteva cercare di ingannarla usando le sue stesse carte. Quanto ai suoi fratelli minori, erano troppo piccoli quando era successo l'omicidio, e non avrebbero avuto nemmeno un reale motivo per farlo, a meno che non considerasse l'idea che qualcuno li avesse convinti.

In parte, sperava ancora che fosse tutto un incubo, e che nessuno della sua famiglia avesse a che fare con la morte di Amon.

Anche a lui mancava, ma non aveva il coraggio di dirlo a Fortuna. Con quale faccia tosta osava cercare di infilarsi nel suo dolore? E anche se lei era forte, se anche ora c'era Eric a sopperire in parte il vuoto lasciato da Amon, era suo malgrado solo un surrogato di qualcuno che non c'era più, e non poteva esserci più.

Fortuna entrò dentro un bar, si infognò in una saletta secondaria e prese posto a un tavolo nell'angolo più lontano dalla porta, e forse da orecchie indiscrete. Leonardo la seguì, si sedette e si preparò a sentire cosa lei stesse elucubrando. Era evidente che Fortuna avesse in mente qualcosa.

“Dal momento che né io né te abbiamo una cazzo di idea sul come far finire questa guerra ridicola, per lo meno non con i dati che abbiamo, le cose che possiamo davvero fare si riducono a poche soluzioni. Abbiamo una figlia, e dobbiamo fare in modo che nessuno scopra di lei. Per quanto sia incazzata sul tuo avermi mentito, avresti dovuto continuare a farlo. Ora che so di lei, se tua sorella dovesse catturarmi, sarebbe in grado di venire a sapere di Amelia semplicemente toccandomi. Ma ora, a quanto dici, non puoi più cancellarmi i ricordi, visto che mi hai rivelato il tuo... fantastico segreto.” disse Fortuna, con un accenno di sarcasmo sulla fine. “Come fai a sapere questo effetto collaterale? Voglio dire, lo hai testato su qualcuno?”

Leonardo annuì. “Sì, l'ho testato una decina di volte. Ma tranquilla, chiunque potesse parlare, ora non è più in grado di farlo. Voglio dire, erano solo esseri umani, quando mi sono accertato della cosa, me li sono mangiati e basta.”

“Ok, ben fatto.” Fortuna intrecciò le dita e continuò a meditare.

La barista si avvicinò al tavolo, completamente inconsapevole che fino a due secondi prima quei due stessero parlando di divorare i suoi simili. “Buonasera, ragazzi, che cosa vi porto?” trillò, con un gran sorriso.

Fortuna cambiò tono con una naturalezza inquietante. Era diventata molto brava a dissimulare. Sorrise alla barista e sfilò una bustina di miele dal piccolo contenitore dei dolcificanti sopra il tavolo. “Un caffè doppio, molto amaro, e una schiacciata all'uva. Tu che prendi, rosso?”

Leonardo, un po' meno naturale di lei, sorrise a sua volta. “Un Bellini.”

La barista scomparve, senza fare ulteriori domande.

“Ascoltami bene, Leo. È imperativo che io me ne vada da qui in fretta, non mi importa che tua sorella sia lontana da Firenze, renditi conto che se rientrasse, qui o a Dublino, e per qualche motivo la informassero che sto qui o che sono sparita da Dublino, mi darà la caccia. A quel punto, se mi pesca sono fottuta.” Fortuna aprì la bustina e si versò il miele in bocca.

Leonardo le prese la mano, stringendola forte. “Sei incazzata con me?”

“Certo, ma capisco perché l'hai fatto. Non pensare che non capisca... risolveremo tutto questo schifo e andremo a riprenderci nostra figlia. E... quando sarà con noi, tu sai cosa succederà, vero?” Fortuna gli strinse la mano con la stessa forza con cui lo stava facendo lui.

Leonardo immaginava cosa sarebbe successo. La figlia di un patrizio e di una plebea avrebbe probabilmente smantellato, o messo in crisi, tutto il sistema delle caste dei parassiti. Quello sarebbe stato un problema molto più grande di qualsiasi omicidio dall'assassino segreto.

“Era ora di cambiare aria, magari. Non credi?” Leonardo le sorrise. Dentro di sé era terrorizzato, ma non poteva, né voleva, permettersi di lasciar trapelare le sue preoccupazioni riguardo il futuro che loro stessi avrebbero reso un inferno.

La barista tornò dopo poco e lasciò sul tavolo le loro ordinazioni. Fortuna pagò e ringraziò, e non disse altro finché l'intera focaccia all'uva non sparì dentro la sua bocca.

“Non mi sono mai vista come madre. Che cazzo faccio quando andiamo a riprenderla? Non so se sono pronta a conoscerla, Leo. E se non sono come lei si è sempre aspettata? Se non sono abbastanza brava?”

Era strano che Fortuna si facesse certi problemi, Leonardo l'aveva sempre vista come una persona salda, indistruttibile. Al massimo, si incazzava molto.

Stavolta invece sulla sua faccia era dipinta una genuina preoccupazione. Lui finì di sorseggiare il suo cocktail e le premette un cubetto di ghiaccio sulla fronte. “Ricordati chi sei. Tutti vorrebbero avere una madre figa come te.”

“Sì, certo... immaginati i miei. Per loro non sono in grado di badare nemmeno a me stessa, figurati come romperanno le palle quando gli dirò che ho fatto una figlia. Con te, poi.” Fortuna scoppiò a ridere, e Leonardo con lei.

Finirono di consumare le loro ordinazioni, poi Leonardo la accompagnò dove aveva lasciato la moto, piuttosto lontana dal centro.

“Bene, ci salutiamo qui, mh?” Fortuna si voltò verso di lui. “Cerca di non fare altre cazzate. E non farti ammazzare, stronzo.”

“Tranquilla.” Leonardo la baciò, famelico. Non ricordava nemmeno più da quanto non la toccava.

Come sempre, vederla andare via per lui era una sofferenza che non poteva nemmeno permettersi di lasciar emergere. Non avrebbe chiesto altro che seguirla.

Quello che lo uccideva, ogni giorno, era non sapere quando e se l'avrebbe rivista. Era già ai ferri corti con la sua famiglia, non voleva odiarli anche per avergli sottratto l'unico amore della sua vita.

Mentre la luna compariva in cielo, Fortuna sfrecciò verso le campagne toscane.


End file.
